graycityfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Patrick Cambel
Frank Patrick Cambel (June 2, 1900 - April 4, 2000) was an American airman and defense specialist who served as the Director of Central Intelligence from 1951 to 1966. Early Life Frank Patrick Cambel was born to Agatha Sherry (nee Leeds) and Christopher Cambel in Morgantown, West Virginia. Both his father and mother were active as evangelicals within the Holiness movement Death On the morning of April 4, 2000, Cambel was being driven to a brunch to celebrate the birth of his great-grandson. That same morning, 24 year old David Haber Monticello had walked into the CityTrust National bank with a 9mm TEC-DC9 pistol and 140 rounds of ammunition, wearing a grey hooded sweatshirt and a surgical mask on his face. He walked up to the teller, 33 year old Diana Black, and shot her in the chest, after which she fell to the floor. He then ordered other employees to retrieve cash, specifically in 20 dollar notes. He ordered them to return what they had to him after three minutes had passed, and he exited the building. He had intended to leave himself enough time to escape before the bank employees could alert the police, but he had neglected to secure the patrons inside the bank, several of whom were able to flee after his initial shooting and inform the police much quicker than he had anticipated. He arrived outside with two squad cars already pulling in a block away from him at an intersection. Cambels driver had seen the police, and had pulled over as they passed him, after which he continued down the road. As he approached the intersection parallel to where the police had pulled over, Monticello began to shoot at the two cars. He fired a total of 40 rounds in their direction. As he was doing so, Cambels car was passing the 50mph intersection at 30mph, a speed which his driver had slowed to upon noticing that the police had stopped there. Three of Monticellos bullets passed the police, and struck the car, with two piercing the right rear passenger door behind which Cambel sat. One of the bullets cut across the frontal bone (forehead), shattering it and sending fragments into his brain, then kept going through the left passenger window, embedding itself in an electrical utility box. The other bullet pierced his right arm, missing his humerus and entering his abdomen, where it perforated his lungs. He was dead before his driver was able to get him to the hospital. Cambel was the only casualty of the incident. Monticello was later convicted of Murder, Attempted Murder and Armed Robbery, of which the latter two he pled guilty. He was sentenced to life in prison in October of that year. Personal Life and Health Cambel married Joan Stiles, a lawyer and law professor in July of 1934. They had two children, Bobby (born 1939) and Noah (born 1945). He was raised a Methodist, but he attended sermons at his wife's Lutheran church. Stiles died on April 3, 1989, at age 81. In 1987 he was diagnosed with Parkinson's Disease, and had been confined to a wheelchair as early as 1981. An autopsy after his death revealed a sparganosis tapeworm infection in his brain; a three centimeter long specimen of ''S. erinaceieuropaei ''was recovered. Category:People Category:20th Century Births Category:21st Century Deaths Category:Government Officials in the United States Category:Murder Victims